sylggfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux Marcéle
Lux Marcéle is one of the main protagonist's of the novel Support Your Local Girl Gang. ''She is a senior attending St. Santiago High School. Lux is the second main fighter in the gang she is in, Asian Glow. She has joined in her years of high school the volleyball, tennis, and cheer team. '''Appearance' Lux is of average height and build. She has wavy silver hair that she had dyeing since her junior year of high school. Her natural hair color is dark brown. Lux has green eyes and is lightly tanned. According to family and the media, she resembles much of her mother. She is very insecure about her current financial status, so she tries to keep up with trends as much as she can. Lux usually wears neutral or earthy colors. She describes her style as either "sophisticated" or "Los Angeles street fashion" without an in between. No matter what she is wearing, she partners her outfits with Vivienne Westwood accessories. Lux has a forearm tattoo that reads, "la poésie est dans la rue". In English, this translates to "poetry is in the streets" Personality Lux usually has a positive personality, but snaps when she needs to. Lux usually will not hesitate to get into a fight, and often doesn't care about the odds or her winning or not. She values her pride and reputation over most other things. Her zero tolerance for people in authority has led her to stop caring about academics. In terms of the gang, Lux specializes in breaking and entering, as well as driving. Background Despite her being an only child, Lux never felt lonely growing up. She grew extremely close to her mother when she was not at work. Lux has always been very charismatic and social. She went to a private school in France in which she excelled in. Her parents owned a high fashion brand called "Marcéle". Around the time of its launch, Marcéle was extremely popular around Europe. This meant that Lux's family had a large amount of wealth, giving Lux a privileged life. People at school would jokingly tease her, and eventually gaining her the nickname "Luxury". Over time, an unnamed family friend grew closer with Lux's parents. This man was considered the family's "right hand man". He held a lot of power within the company and was trusted with a lot of valuable information to the family and their branding. Lux's parents trusted him with nearly everything due to the fact that they had known each other for a long time. The family friend was the next person to take over the company in an event where neither of Lux's parents would no longer be able to. Lux would actually come before him in terms of succeeding the business, but she was underage at the time. Unfortunately, the man was unsatisfied with the amount of power that he had. He saw the Marcéle company's growing success and fortune and decided to take matters into his own hands. This man hired a team to assassinate Lux's parents in order to take over the business. As they succeeded in doing so, Lux was sent to live in America with her grandparents. Lux's grandparents wanted nothing to do with Lux because they hated her father. She had to learn how to support herself financially at a young age. Once high school started, Lux was able to move into a small apartment using the money she saved up from working at multiple jobs, and some money that was left behind from her parents. Lux's main financial source was from winning street races. Trivia * Lux was often times dubbed as "the mime" by the authors of SYLGG. * Lux later has 2 kids, a girl she named Alice and a boy she named Vincent. * She, like Naji, has the same birthday as the one who created her. * She was born in Versailles, France. * Her father was French, and her mother was Filipino. * Lux is bisexual. * Her favorite food is seafood. * She is left-handed. * Lux has little to no proficiency with handling a gun, so she usually deals with melee weapons or fist fighting. * Out of all the gang, she is second to Naji in terms of strength. * She actually happens to have a nice car, but strictly uses it for racing. * Lux has learned how to ride a motorcycle from one of her ex-boyfriends.